The Real World: Konoha
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: This is a true story. of nine strangers. picked to live in a house. work together .and have their lives taped. find out what happens. when people stop being polite. and start getting real. Real World Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura is apart of the new real world cast; The Real World: Konoha. This is a true story... of nine strangers... picked to live in a house... work together...and have their lives taped... find out what happens... when people stop being polite... and start getting real…. Real World Konoha.

I've had this story in my head for a long time now; I thought it would be the perfect holiday present to my readers. :) I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; MTV owns the real world series**

* * *

She took in a deep breath; she had applied several weeks ago, and wasn't quite sure she'd be accepted. It was clear from the audition that only seven, maybe eight, people would be asked to participate; Sakura hoped she would be one of the lucky few…

She had auditioned for a spot on MTV's Real World series; one of her friends had practically forced Sakura to try out with her… How she loved Ino.

Sakura took a deep breath, and then started to open the letter. Pink was an uncommon color for hair, but it allowed Sakura to be more memorable. The pink was also natural; she didn't know how to explain that one…

Her luscious emerald eyes glistened with hope as she took out the letter. MTV said she would be getting a letter no matter what; Sakura just hoped the letter would be the good kind, and not the bad.

Sakura opened the letter carefully, almost as if it was something precious to her. Before she could even start to read the letter, her telephone started to ring.

"Sakura Haruno, speaking," Sakura answered the phone quickly.

"Sakura Haruno," the voice said. "I'm assuming you have read the letter from MTV and know you are one of the few we have requested to join the cast."

Sakura took in a deep breath. "Actually I hadn't finished opening the letter yet," she was suddenly out of breath.

"Oh, you hadn't?" the voice said almost sheepishly. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I am Minato Namikaze, and will be the director of the Real World Konoha. You along with eight other people will be invited to Konoha, Japan."

"Wow," Sakura was still breathless. "Thank you very much."

"Get ready to leave in three weeks," Minato said; Sakura could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Congratulations Ms. Haruno."

---

It had been three weeks, and Sakura was now in the airport. She felt almost stupid with so many cameras following her, but she hoped she would get used to it.

For luggage, the pink haired woman, had a backpack on, and was rolling a dark blue luggage case; she figured that would be enough.

Walking through the airport, she was amazed at all the wondrous things Japan seemed to provide; she almost couldn't breath noticing all the good looking people around her.

"Ms. Sakura," one of the camera men called to her. Sakura nodded her head and looked back at him. "We have a taxi waiting for you at the door; we will have to go and pick up another person before we are able to go to the house."

"I understand," Sakura said with a smile. She walked out of the airport, and walked into the taxi cab the camera man pointed to. Sakura sat down, and smiled to the cab driver.

"I think we're going to Konoha State Park," Sakura said as she read it off of the note she had in her hands.

"Hai," the taxi cab driver responded. Sakura blushed when realized the cab driver already knew. She took in a deep breath, and decided to enjoy the scenery Konoha provided.

It was beautiful; Sakura decided. Konoha was filled with many trees, and several smaller buildings. Taking a breath, Sakura felt the taxi cab stop. She slowly opened the door and jumped out.

She noticed a dark raven haired man sketching something. The man had several pieces of luggage around him; Sakura figured he would be the one she was here to pick up.

"Hello," she said with a smile as she approached him. "I'm Sakura Haruno and I believe we are both going to be in the Real World together."

The man looked up; he had endless dark eyes. "I am Sai Uzutake," the man said as he stood. "It's nice to meet you, Ugly."

Sakura almost blanched, but shook his hand nonetheless. "Do you live here in Japan, Sai?" she asked as they started to walk back to their taxi.

"No," Sai said with a large grin. It looked fake to Sakura, almost too wide of a grin. "I just didn't want to wait for you to arrive at the airport."

"I guess that's understandable," Sakura said as Sai let her enter the taxi first. He followed behind her, and the taxi started going again. "I wouldn't have wanted to wait in the airport any longer than necessary; did I notice you drawing?"

"Yes," Sai said with a little more emotion. "Drawing helps sooth my soul."

"That was really deep," Sakura commented silently as she stared out her window again. She watched the buildings of Konoha slowly move further and further away from each other, and then she didn't notice any more at all. "Are we living in the country?"

"Hai," the taxi driver said. He motioned to the next driveway, and pulled up into it. Sakura's mouth dropped at the beautifully large mansion she would be staying in.

The outside of the large house was made purely of logs and stone, and seemed to make the mansion look even more inviting. There were trees surrounding the estate, and even a little pond was not far off.

"It's beautiful," Sakura breathed out. She looked to her companion next to her, only to see him sketching fervently. "Would you like to accompany me inside, Sai?"

"I'll look inside later, Ugly," Sai commented. Sakura just nodded, already used to the nickname for some reason, and started to walk to the door.

She opened it, and walked inside. Her mouth opened to a slight "o" as she looked at the interior. The room she walked into was a great entry way; there was a hot tub in the middle of the room, and Sakura also noticed a long spiral staircase leading upstairs somewhere.

She walked through the front room, and into a very large living room. She couldn't help but smile noticing the comfortable looking couches that resided in there. She walked quickly to the next room, and noticed it was a large gourmet kitchen.

"This is bigger than my apartment," Sakura commented under her breath.

"That was my first reaction," Sakura heard a feminine voice speak from next to her. She turned to see a beautiful brunette woman. Her eyes were teal, and her hair was spiked up into four pony tails. "I'm Temari."

"Sakura," Sakura stated while shaking Temari's hand. Temari smirked, and practically dragged Sakura out the kitchen room.

"I think I'm going to really like ya, Sak," Temari said as the two bounded up the spiral staircase. "So we should naturally share a room together."

"Agreed," Sakura said with a smile. She and Temari ran down the hallway into the last room. "It so large!"

"I know," Temari said with a smirk. "I think it's the biggest of the bedrooms, so I took it first. Sasori really didn't seem to complain anyways."

"Sasori?" Sakura questioned as she laid on her soon to be bed.

"Oh right," Temari said while slapping her forehead. "I forgot to tell you about Sasori; he's the one that I met when I first got here. He's going to be staying with us too."

"That reminds me," Sakura said as she stood up. "Sai is outside drawing; he and I came here together, too."

"I guess we should go meet-"

"That is not art!" A loud voice boomed throughout the house.

"Don't even start with me Deidara," a softer, yet still loud voice spoke back. "Art is not fleeting; I find Sai-san's drawing to be beautiful."

"It would be beautiful if it would just blow up!" The first voice yelled again.

"Well the second voice is Sasori," Temari commented as she and Sakura began heading down the stairs. "I'm not quite sure who the first voice was…"

Once they reached the bottom stair, Sakura blinked rather confusedly. "Ino?" She asked loudly.

The group of three turned towards her; one was Sai, one was a red head, and one was a blonde.

Sakura flung herself at the blonde and squeezed tightly. "I didn't know if you made it or not, Ino!" Sakura said with a smile. She was confused when the blonde's hands didn't hug her back.

"Who's Ino?" The blonde's voice was masculine; definitely not Ino's. Sakura blushed and pried herself away from the _male_ blonde in front of her.

"Ha ha," Sakura said rather sheepishly. "Sorry… It's just you look so much like my friend Ino."

"Ino being a girl?" the blonde man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha, yeah," Sakura said before looking to the red head. "I'm Sakura."

"Sasori," the red head commented quietly. There was a smirk on his face as he looked back toward the blonde. "I told you, you looked feminine, Deidara."

"I do not!" Deidara yelled at Sasori. Deidara's cheeks blushed a dark red. "I'm not girly…"

"What's with all the commotion?" A new voice asked as the door to the house opened. Sakura blinked once before she flung herself once again, at the person.

"Ino!" Sakura said happily as she squeezed the blonde haired woman.

"Sakura!" Ino squeezed her back tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Sakura pulled herself away from Ino, and tugged her over to the group. "This is my friend, Ino," Sakura said while she placed Ino right in front of Deidara. The two blinked before Deidara smirked.

"I've never met such an attractive woman before," Deidara said while taking Ino's hand. He kissed it, and stared into her eyes.

Ino's cheeks blushed a pretty red, and she smiled back at the blonde haired man. "Nor have I met more of a beautiful man."

"It's like looking in the mirror," someone commented dully from behind the group. Sakura turned around to see a brunette headed male; he had two tattoos. They were both red triangles on his cheeks. "It's almost sick."

"Agreed," Sasori commented from next to the new male. "Sasori, by the way."

"I'm Kiba," the tattooed male said. He smirked at seeing both Temari and Sakura. "And I do say that I am beginning to love Konoha."

Temari smirked back, and waved. "I'm Temari," Temari stated flirtatiously. "This is Sakura, Sai, Deidara, and-"

"Ino," Kiba said with a sigh. "I had to wait for her at the bus station. How many more people do we have to wait for?"

"Two," Sakura said while counting her fingers. "Do you think they'll be here soon?"

"Dunno," Kiba commented. His stomach growled causing him to smirk. "Where can a guy find something to eat around here?"

"I'll help you to the kitchen," Temari said. She took Kiba's hand and they walked over to the gourmet kitchen.

"I HAVE ARRIVED!" A loud voice yelled as the front door opened again. A blonde haired man practically sprinted inside the house.

"Shut up," A voice complained behind him. A long dark haired male followed closely behind him; he appeared to be scowling.

"Um," Sakura started when the blonde's attention moved to her. His eyes glistened, and he raced towards her.

"You are just so cute!" The blonde yelled as he scooped Sakura up in his arms. Sakura's eyes widened, and soon she was being flung into the air, by the blonde male's arms. "I'm Naruto, and I want you to be my girlfriend."

The brunette long haired male came up behind Naruto, and punched him in the face. Naruto had been able to throw Sakura up in the air, and now she was falling hard. The long brown haired man caught her with ease.

"I am Neji," he stated casually as he set Sakura down on the ground. "Sorry about the idiot… I've had to deal with him all day."

Sakura giggled as she watched Naruto lay on the ground; he had probably fainted. "I'm Sakura," Sakura said while shaking Neji's hand. "Looks like everyone's here."

Neji glanced toward the middle of the room, and Sakura noticed he was staring at Ino and Deidara. "Don't mind them," Sakura stated with a smile. "It appears love at first sight is actually true."

"It appears so," Neji commented quietly as he followed the pink haired woman further into the home.

* * *

Okay so here is a list of everyone from the real world cast.

Sakura

Temari

Ino

Sai

Sasori

Deidara

Kiba

Neji

Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Sorry for the lengthy time between updates; I hope I can cut down on those in the near future. :) But this is the second chapter of The Real World Konoha; I hope you all enjoy it!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Real World**

---

"This is my first interview?… or whatever you'd call it. And I have to admit," A shaggy brown haired man spoke into camera; he had a smirk on his face. "The chicks here are definitely way hotter than at home."

"And this house; I can't believe this place…"

---

Everyone sat around in the living room, either sprawled on the couches or the floor. Temari and Kiba were sharing a love seat , Kiba was eating a large sandwich while Temari watched eagerly.

On the couch next to them, Sakura had somehow found her way in between Neji and Sasori; Naruto had dragged himself into the living room, and was laying on his back on the floor.

Across from the three sat Deidara and Ino; they still hadn't stopped staring at each other. Sai was leaning against one of the couches.

"So I guess this is where we introduce ourselves, huh?" Temari asked while glancing at the group. "Maybe just like where we all came from, what we do, yada yada yada. Got it?"

"Sure," Sakura said with a smile. "I guess I can go first. I'm Sakura Haruno; before this get's asked, yes pink is my natural color hair. I currently live in New York; and Ino is my friend."

"I guess I can go next," Sasori stated from next to Sakura. "I'm Sasori; my last name really doesn't matter. I hail from Los Angeles, where I know Deidara. I am an artist, and I have a twin brother."

"My name is Neji Hyuuga," Neji spoke from the other side of Sakura. "I am from Japan, though I have studied in the United States. I am a business man, or that is what I am studying to be, because my Uncle owns a very pristine company."

"Yeah, he owns Hyuuga Enterprise, right?" Kiba spoke up as he stood; he walked over to the bar and nodded to the other cast members. "Drinks anyone?"

"Yes," Neji said with a nod; he smiled lightly. "To both questions actually."

"Right-o," Ino stated while giving Kiba a nod. "Drink for me, too, please. Well, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I also come from New York. Sakura forgot to add this, so I will; Sakura and I are both studying to become doctors… I'm actually thinking about cutting out early to become a nurse, but Sak's going to ride it out."

"A doctor?" Neji asked as he gave Sakura a slight eyebrow raise. "I wouldn't have expected that…"

"With her hair color I would have considered Ugly to be in the stripping profession," Sai spoke from his spot against the couch. Sakura glared toward the raven haired man, while he just gave her a fake grin.

"Can you be anymore rude, idiot?" Ino stated while slapping Sai in the back of his head.

"I need a drink," Sakura stated while she stood. "What are you making over there, Kiba?"

"I'm kind of just mixing things," Kiba said with a goofy smile. "It's what I do at work."

"Where do you work?" Temari asked while she and Sakura walked up to the bar.

"I'm actually a bartender, believe it or not," Kiba said with a smirk. "And I come from New Jersey. My last name is Inuzuka; my mom owns all the dog rescue agencies around New York."

"That's really cute," Deidara commented sarcastically from beside Kiba; he too had stood up for a drink. "You're such a big hero."

"And you're a cocky prick," Kiba stated with a slight glare. "And what do you do, you bastard?"

"I am an artist," Deidara spoke with a dreamy sigh; his mood changed dramatically when he heard Sasori snort from across the room. "The real kind of art, not the fake kind like Sasori creates."

"You know art is everlasting," Sasori stated with a bored sigh. "Deidara you are a fool to think otherwise."

"Sasori! Don't you dare start this!" Deidara yelled back from the bar. "I've had it up to here with you and your fake art."

"Guys," Sakura stated with two drinks in her hand. She walked up to Sasori and Neji and gave them each one. "We really shouldn't be fighting right now; I mean we just got here. Let's look around the mansion a bit more."

"That sounds good, Sak," Ino said while she grabbed Deidara's arm. "Dei and I will go outside and look around."

"But you haven't even heard anything about me yet!" Naruto whined from his spot on the carpet.

"We actually haven't heard anything from Temari, either," Sakura said with a small smile. "But I think splitting up would be the best thing right now… I really don't want Deidara and Sasori at each other's throats."

"Agreed," Ino sang as she grabbed hold of Deidara's forearm. She gently tugged it, and Deidara soon followed her outside.

"Okay then," Sakura stated as she downed her drink. She nodded her thanks towards Kiba and then grabbed hold of Sasori's hand. "Where would you like to go?"

Sasori blushed a light red but held onto Sakura's hand. "Would a walk be okay?" Sasori asked almost timidly.

"Sure," Sakura smiled as the two exited out the front. Sakura was about to close the door, when a figure blocked the door's closing.

"Would it be alright if I went with you?" Neji's lean frame could be seen as he closed the door behind them.

"I'm fine with that," Sakura said as her smile widened. "What about you Sasori?"

Sasori's eyes narrowed slightly, but he nodded his consent. Sakura let her hand slip out of Sasori's fingers as she started to walk along their driveway.

"Don't you think it's beautiful here?" Sakura asked to the males behind her. "I can't believe the scenery here."

"…But it's weird having all the cameras around us," a loud voice could be heard from behind them. Sakura, Sasori and Neji turned around to see Naruto trailing behind them with the camera crew.

Neji groaned. "Why did you follow us, dobe?"

"I want to be with Sakura-Chan too!" Naruto yelled as he tried to push both Neji and Sasori away from her.

Sakura blushed lightly and tried to ignore the cameras behind her. "Um, maybe we should be exploring the house some more…" Sakura said quietly.

"Come on Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said while reaching for her hand. "It's almost six; we can go to a bar and dance!"

Sakura smiled. "I think dancing sounds good; Sasori, Neji what do you think?"

The two nodded, and the group of four turned back toward the house. Once they entered, Naruto let out a loud scream. "We're going to a bar!"

Kiba, Temari, and Sai glanced in from the living room. "We're going to a bar?" Kiba asked with a smirk as he glanced toward Temari. "We should go change then."

Before Kiba could finish his sentence, Temari had grabbed Sakura's hand, and the two girls were racing up the stairs.

"Did you bring anything sexy, Sakura?" Temari asked as she practically leaped into their room.

Sakura smirked and nodded toward her bag. "I do believe I have," Sakura said while walking over to her bag. She opened the bag, and a tight black shirt could be seen.

"Meow," Temari commented from the other side of the room. She had pulled out a see-through red thong.

"I wouldn't be talking," Sakura stated while Temari flung her thong at Sakura. "I'm changing in the bathroom!"

Sakura giggled as she left her and Temari's room. Walking down a few doors, Sakura opened the door and walked inside. She froze when she found a wet Neji with a towel wrapped around his lower region.

"…?" Neji raised his eyebrows as Sakura stared open mouthed at him. He smirked when a bright red blush stained Sakura's features. "May I help you, Sakura?"

Sakura epped, and practically ran out of the bathroom and back into her and Temari's room. Temari's eyebrow rose as Sakura came in while, her (Temari) was pulling a shirt over her head. "Why do you look like a tomato?"

"…I just saw Neji practically naked," Sakura said with a deep sigh. Temari started to snicker.

"Shut up Tem," Sakura said while taking off her shirt.

"I don't even know why you wanted to change in the bathroom anyway," Temari stated as she pulled on some tight skinny jeans. "We're both girls, stupid."

"I didn't know if you wanted privacy or not," Sakura stated as she stripped off her shirt. Her bra was a vibrant lime green, and clashed with her vibrantly with her pink hair.

"Just get dressed," Temari laughed as she put on her black high heels. Sakura smiled and pulled her black shirt on. She quickly pulled on her mini jean skirt along with her red pumps.

"Too dressy?" She asked Temari as she looked in the mirror. Temari appeared behind her and shook her head. "No, you look hot; Neji and Sasori are definitely going to like this."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura said as she walked to her luggage again. She pulled out a black sweater and threw it on.

"Don't give me that, Sakura," Temari stated as she pulled on her own sweater. "You know they both have the hotts for you."

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Sakura said as she walked toward the door. A slight smirk appeared on Sakura's face as Temari followed her. "But I have noticed Kiba, and how he acts like a lost puppy around you."

Temari flushed red as Sakura shot out of the bedroom. "Don't you dare change the subject Sakura!" Temari yelled as she raced after the elusive pink haired female. "You get your ass back here Sakura!"

Sakura snickered as she flew down the stairs, but her smile faulted as she tripped on one of the stairs, and literally did fly in the air down the rest of the stairs.

"I'm not complaining, but it always seems like we're meeting each other this way," a body commented as Sakura connected with it. Sakura looked up into the deep lilac eyes of Neji Hyuuga.

"Sorry Neji," Sakura said as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. Neji smirked, but let her go. "I was running from Temari."

"And you obviously didn't run fast enough," Sasori commented amusedly as he appeared next to Neji.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" Sakura asked with wide eyes. Neji and Sasori both nodded simultaneously. "Temari not now; we'll talk when we get home."

"Sure we will Sakura," Temari stated with a slight accusing tone. "Sure we will."

"Is everyone ready?" Ino asked as she, too, came bounding down the stairs. She had a tight fitting tank top with a white mini skirt.

"Yep," Kiba stated with a smirk; his eyes roaming the girls' figures. "I called a taxi service. The service said they would be able to take us to a kick ass bar."

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled as the group exited the house. "I can't wait to see you dance, Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura was yet again blushing, but she walked silently to the taxi.

---

"This is my first time in the confessional," the pink haired woman stated as she sat in a large red chair. "I'm really excited to be here on the show. Everyone seems so nice here… except maybe Sai.

"I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say in these things but I guess I'll start on what I think about everyone else. Temari's awesome; I'm really glad we're roommates. Kiba seems like a nice guys; so does Deidara and Naruto.

"This is really weird because I haven't had a crush since tenth grade, but I do find Neji and Sasori very attractive… I doubt it will go anywhere though."

---


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update my friends... I've had a lot to deal with lately. I've been getting ready for college, been sick with lyme disease, sick with pnemonia, and now my uncle just passed away... It's a lot to take, but I guess it's good to finally get distracted a little bit; that's why I love writing.

Well anywhooo, here's chapter 3; I hope you like it. **BTW: I want you guys to vote for who Sakura gets paired for in the end; either Sasori or Neji. This chapter has a bit more SasoXSaku, but I thought the last chapter had a bit more NejiXSaku, so I'm trying to balance things out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Sorry, but I needed to add this too! If you like Inuyasha stories; mostly RinxSess pairing my dear friend _The Thorne _would love for you to go and review her stories :) Thanks friends. Hope you enjoy_

* * *

"The Bar was AWE-some," Naruto sang as he sat in the large red confessional chair. "My God, Sakura-Chan was soooo hott…"

"I'm kinda mad she didn't dance with me though… but Sasori did get into a fight with this guy that wanted to dance with her… ha ha that was funny; I'm glad it wasn't me."

XxX

The group arrived within a few minutes at a pristine club. Everyone was there, including Sai… which Sakura was very wary of.

"Sai, I swear if you don't stop staring at my ass, I'll kick yours," Sakura commented as the group of nine entered the club.

"If you didn't want your ass to be stared at, I wouldn't have worn that skirt, Ugly," Sai replied sarcastically as he followed closely behind the pinkette. His hands were ghosting over her behind.

"Leave her alone, Sai," Sasori commented from beside Sakura. The red head turned around to glare at the raven haired male that was still staring at Sakura's rear.

"Sure…" Sai commented while walking ahead of the group. "I'll see you when we leave."

"I won't hold my breath," Temari commented from the other side of Sakura. "What an ass."

"Hey, let's stop worrying about it," Sakura commented with a sigh. "We should enjoy the club while we're here."

"Alright," Temari commented with a nod. "Let's get some drinks, Sak."

Sakura waved to the rest of the group as Temari dragged her through a large crowd to get to the bar.

"The looks you're getting from Sasori and Neji are priceless," Temari commented after ordering a drink.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura commented while grabbing her own drink; there was a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Stop it, Sak," Temari stated with a mock-stern voice. "You know they like you okay? And if you don't, I sure do… I can show you, come on; come dance with me."

"How are you gonna show me?" Sakura asked with a tilt of her head. Temari smirked, grabbing Sakura's hand she practically dragged her away from the bar. Sakura's eyes widened slightly in shock, but she was able to set her drink down on the bar before Temari had completely taken her away.

"See," Temari commented as her and Sakura's hips started to sway back and forth to the rhythm. Opening her eyes slightly, Sakura glanced over to where Neji and Sasori stood; the two were at the bar and seemed to be straight through her.

Sakura blushed slightly, but chose to ignore it. Closing her eyes, Sakura's body began to feel the beat of the music; her hands were running sensually over her body.

Swaying her hips back and forth, Sakura smirked playfully as she placed her hands along Temari's hips, and the two swayed with the beat. Temari smirked back, and placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

Slowly Temari's mouth moved to Sakura's ear. "The two are practically dying over there," Temari giggled lightly. "You should go ask one of them to dance."

Frowning, Sakura's own mouth went to Temari's ear. "I wouldn't know how to choose; they're both really nice guys."

Sakura watched as Temari smirked. "You won't have to choose then," Temari said as she grabbed Sakura's hand. Dragging Sakura over to the bar, Temari popped up in front of the long haired brunette and the red head.

Grabbing Neji, Temari dragged him to the dance floor much like she had done with Sakura earlier. Smiling slightly, Sakura grabbed Sasori's hand. "Would you like to dance?" Sakura asked as her smile widened.

"Very much so," Sasori stated with a smile. Grabbing both of her hands, Sasori was the one who led Sakura to the dance floor.

Guiding her through the crowd, Sasori hands moved to Sakura's hips. Guiding her further through the crowd, Sasori stopped in the middle of the dance floor, and spun Sakura around.

Smiling with a little red in her cheeks, Sakura placed her hands on Sasori's shoulders. Sasori's hands guided Sakura's body closer to his; his hands rested on Sakura's hips as she slowly began to move her body.

It started in her hips, they swayed slowly from left to right. Then, as the music began to move faster so did Sakura's body; she started to roll her hips forward and back, and then in a rapid circle motion. Sakura's head rolled back as her eyes closed, and she felt Sasori's hand ghost along her neck leaving soft caresses.

As the song changed to something slower, Sakura felt her hips slow down; it was as if they had a life of their own. A slow dance song began to play, and Sakura opened her eyes to glance up at Sasori.

His dark amber eyes caressed all of Sakura's skin; it made Sakura slightly shiver. Wrapping her arms around Sasori's shoulder's, Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. Sakura wasn't quite sure what to do when men stared at her like that…

Sakura felt Sasori turn around, and she removed her head from his shoulder. Taking a step back, she glanced up and looked at Sasori questioningly, but Sasori wasn't looking back at her.

Sasori's back was now facing Sakura; stepping closer to Sasori, Sakura glanced over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

A black haired man stood in front of Sasori; there was a glint in the man's eyes, and he was smirking slightly.

"All I want is a dance," the man commented as his dark eyes danced over to Sakura. "Ah, there she is; the little vixen. Come on sweetheart, let's dance."

"Um…" Sakura said while looking toward the man questioningly. "No thank you… I'm actually pretty happy dancing with my friend here."

"Come on," the man growled as he took a step closer. Sakura shook her head, and held onto Sasori's shoulder.

"Take a hike," Sasori said while glaring at the dark haired man. "She's obviously not interested; don't piss me off."

"I wasn't talking to you," the man said while glaring at Sasori. Smirking, the man brought his fist back, and ended up punching Sasori in the face. Sakura gasped as Sasori fell towards the ground.

Sakura quickly ran over to Sasori; she was about to bend down to help him up, when the black haired man grabbed her upper forearm.

"Come on bitch," the man said while tugging Sakura away. "Let's dance."

"What! No, get off of-"

A slap to the face stopped Sakura from talking further; the man had actually hit her. He tried to pull her away again, but a strong hand prevented him from doing so.

"I told you not to piss me off," Sasori stated as his fist connected with the man's face. The man let go of Sakura as he fell to the floor; unconscious.

Sakura quickly attached herself to Sasori; she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Let's get out of this place," Sasori commented as he winced slightly. Rubbing his slightly bruising eye, he grabbed Sakura's hand and they started heading towards the exit.

Another hand stopped Sasori from leaving; spinning around he was about to thrust his fist forward when Sakura stopped him. "It's just Neji," she said while smiling slightly; still holding onto Sasori's other hand.

"Hey Neji," Sakura said with a slight wave. "Sasori and I were gonna head out early; wanna come?"

"Yeah," Neji said while the three headed to walk out slowly. "I think I've had enough of dancing with Temari…"

"She can wear ya' out, huh?" Sakura said while chuckling slightly. "I'm going to let her know we're leaving; wait for me by the door, kay?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Sasori asked while letting go of Sakura's hand slowly.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Get us a taxi, okay? I'll be right behind you guys."

Running back into the mob of dancers, Sakura began moving her way through the dancers, she eventually found her way to the brunette; Temari was busy dancing with Kiba.

"I'm gonna head home with Neji and Sasori," Sakura practically screamed into Temari's ear. Temari smirked.

"You and those two huh?" Temari said with a wink. "Have fun!"

"Funny," Sakura commented as she moved away from her friend. Slipping out of the mob of people, Sakura went over to the bar where Ino and Deidara were getting friendlier.

"Hey Ino," Sakura said while waving slightly. "Me, Neji, and Sasori are going to go home; I'm still tired from flying out. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Right, have a good time," Ino said while waving her hand slightly. It was obvious Ino hadn't heard a thing Sakura had said; Sakura wasn't even sure why she wasted the energy.

Shrugging slightly, Sakura headed over to the exit. Walking out, she shivered slightly at the air change; the heat in the club was a stark contrast to the cool air outside. Wrapping her arms around herself, Sakura glanced around the sidewalk looking for Neji and Sasori. Seeing them over to her left, Sakura waved slightly and started walking over. Sakura stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" The dark haired man from before asked. His hand clenched Sakura's arm, and pulled her backward. "We haven't danced yet."

"Seriously?" Sasori questioned while he appeared in front of Sakura. "You just can't take a hint can you?"

"What happened?" Neji asked as he too appeared in front of Sakura.

"This jerk tried to dance with Sakura when she herself said no; he ended up hitting her," Sasori explained as the two glared at the man before them.

"A man should never hit a woman," Neji said while taking a step forward. He harshly gripped the dark haired man's wrist, and wrenched him away from Sakura.

Still grasping his arm, Neji pulled the man towards him, and Neji's fist connected with the man's face. Pulling the man up again, Neji's fist again connected with the man's face. "You are to never lay a hand on Sakura, or any of the other woman we are in the company of." Neji said seriously as he dropped the man's wrist.

Sakura's eyes were slightly widened as Neji walked back over to her. Smiling slightly, she started to head over to the taxi. Sasori and Neji wordlessly followed.

The three sat snug as a bug in the taxi, Sakura smiled slightly before she spoke. "Do you guys want to go into the hot tub when we get home?" Sakura asked while blushing slightly.

"Yes," the two responded simultaneously. "It might be a good way to calm down after everything that has happened today," Sasori added.

"I told Ino and Temari we were leaving," Sakura said while sighing slightly. "I don't think Ino heard me; she was too interested in Deidara's face I believe…"

Sasori snorted slightly. "Those two deserve each other," Sasori commented dryly. Sakura giggled lightly, and smiled.

"Where did you end up meeting Deidara, Sasori?" Sakura asked while glancing out the window.

"Art school, believe it or not," Sasori said with a heavy sigh. "Different majors obviously, though we did have some classes together."

"I don't think I've ever seen your or Deidara's work," Sakura said while glancing over to the red head. "I think I'd like to see it sometime. Neji; where did you study in America?"

The long chocolate haired man raised an eyebrow at the sudden conversation shift, but Neji knew Sakura was trying to be nice and include him in the conversation, too.

"New York, actually," Neji commented with a smile. "It's a shame I didn't meet you when I was there."

"Yeah," Sakura said with a smile of her own. "It would have been cool. But you live in Japan?"

"Yes," Neji nodded his head while turning toward the window. "It is very beautiful here in Kohona; where I live there are a lot more buildings, and everything is more closely packed together."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Neji," Sakura said with a slight frown. "Sasori, you said you had a twin brother; what's he like?"

"Gaara," Sasori nodded. "He is actually a very accomplished tattoo artist."

"Really?" Sakura questioned with a smile. "I always wanted a tattoo but never knew what to get…"

"Yes," Sasori commented. "I don't have one myself, but if I were to get one, I would go to Gaara."

"Do you have any siblings, Neji?" Sakura turned her head towards the lilac eyed man again.

Neji nodded his head slowly. "Hinata," Neji said with a sigh. "She is my half-sister, as well as Hanabi."

"Half siblings?" Sakura questioned lightly.

"My mother married their father," Neji explained while taking in a breath. "He used to be my uncle…"

"Wow…" Sakura commented quietly. Smiling slightly, she nodded towards the window. "Were here!"

"Great," Sasori commented while getting out of the taxi. Both men reached into their wallets to pay for said taxi, but Sakura had already handed the driver cash before the two could.

"Meet you downstairs in the hot tub, boys," Sakura commented as she raced towards the house. Giggling slightly, she made a bee-line for her and Temari's room. Racing up the stairs, Sakura skipped happily towards her room.

It was going to be weird being alone with two attractive men in only a bikini, but Sakura was pretty sure she could handle it.

Shutting the door swiftly, Sakura quickly dug into her suit case until she found her stars and stripes bikini; she liked to be patriotic now and then. Stripping off her clothes, Sakura quickly put on the barely there bikini. The bikini did what is was supposed to; it covered all of the things that needed to be covered, it just was rather tight.

Opening the door, Sakura walked passed the rest of the bedrooms; she actually didn't know which room belonged to who. She'd have to figure that out later; she'd give pity to the poor guy who had to room with Sai, or Naruto... Shrugging slightly, Sakura walked down the stairs case, and jumped into the hot tub.

She was the first one there, and decided to put the Jacuzzi jets on. Smiling slightly, she leaned her back against the hot tub and shut her eyes to try and relax.

She jolted up from her relaxed state as the front door slammed open, and then shut; it was Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan! I was so worried about you," Naruto yelled as he raced over to the hot tub. Sakura's eye brow raised as she leaned over the hot tub, and watched Naruto's face get all red.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she casually got out of the hot tub. She walked over to the blonde and placed her hand on his forehead. "You do seem to be a little warm."

Naruto blinked slightly, gave ran his eyes up and down Sakura's figure, eyes taking in the red white and blue bikini. Naruto's face got even more red, and then he fainted.

XxX

Naruto sat in the confessional chair; his legs were pretzel style and he had a large smirk on his face. Saluting the camera, Naruto's smirk widened. "All I have to say is God Bless America."


End file.
